bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Disnomian Emperor Shion
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61097 |idalt = 61097 2 |has_altart = true |no = 1590 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 218 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 19, 23, 43, 54, 58, 62, 66, 80, 84, 88, 106, 110, 114, 118, 137 |normal_distribute = 9, 3, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 10, 7, 5, 4, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 23, 27, 43, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 80, 83, 86, 89, 106, 110, 114, 118 |bb_distribute = 12, 7, 6, 7, 7, 5, 5, 4, 3, 6, 5, 4, 3, 10, 7, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 137 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 19, 23, 27, 31, 43, 46, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 106, 110, 114, 118 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 4, 3, 6, 3, 7, 5, 3, 5, 4, 3, 6, 4, 3, 4, 3, 9, 6, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 137 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 19, 23, 27, 31, 43, 46, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 106, 110, 114, 118 |ubb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 3, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 9, 4, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 137 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Though he was labeled as a vicious criminal by the aristocracy and as an honorable thief by the common folk, recent research has led many scholars to theorize that Shion was actually an extreme hedonist. Both his crimes and virtuous acts were carried out to exacerbate conflicts between the aristocracy and common folk, and numerous accounts of his words and deeds tell us that he enjoyed observing this conflict. Had Shion not contented himself with the band's crimes, he might have desired war on a national scale. In seeking such a war, he likely would have manipulated both the empire and the federation in order to plunge the world into ever-greater chaos. |summon = I'm pretty much done with the Disnomians. This time, I think I should try something a bit bigger... |fusion = I'm going to tell the whole world. Freedom means being able to destroy whatever you want! |evolution = I guess it's time to get a bit extreme... Something that will plunge all the humans on this world into total chaos. | hp_base = 6365 |atk_base = 2801 |def_base = 2398 |rec_base = 2131 | hp_lord = 8302 |atk_lord = 3509 |def_lord = 3004 |rec_lord = 2685 | hp_anima = 9419 |rec_anima = 2387 |atk_breaker = 3807 |def_breaker = 2706 |def_guardian = 3302 |rec_guardian = 2536 |def_oracle = 2855 |rec_oracle = 3132 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Dark Amusements |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP, considerably boosts EXP gain, adds probable Def ignoring effect & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 15% EXP, 30% chance to ignore Def & 20% OD fill rate |bb = Necrodurance |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, powerful Dark attack on single foe, slightly boosts OD gauge & adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 8% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 1 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb = Hellfire Aftermath |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, powerful Dark attack on single foe, slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 8% OD fill instantly, 170% Atk, Def, Rec & fills 400 OD |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 650 |ubb = Illusory Flame Blade |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, massive Dark attack on single foe, enormously boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormous all elemental damage reduction for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% OD fill instantly, 400% Atk, Def, Rec, 100% elemental mitigation & fills 800 OD for 3 turns |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 1 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2200 |es = Exultant Blade |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = Parameter boost affects all allies & 0.5% boost per 1% HP lost, 50% boost total |evofrom = 61096 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 20% to 40% |omniskill1_3_sp = 20 |omniskill1_3_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 35 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's attack against all foes and single foe effect |omniskill4_2_note = +200% boost to multiplier. 800%/850% multiplier total |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_sp = 60 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds fills own BB gauge to max effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 10 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances LS's EXP boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +5% boost. 20% EXP boost total |notes = *Shion's alternate artwork was a giveaway from the 4th Anniversary Login Campaign - Day 40. **On October 31, 2018, it became permanently available in the Exchange Hall for 5,000 Merit Points. |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians II |addcatname = Shion2 }}